A catheter angiography examination exemplifies an examination of a disease caused by angiostenosis or vascular occlusion. The catheter angiography examination requires use of a contrast medium made of a radiopaque material. Injection of the contrast medium into a blood vessel to radiograph the blood vessel can clearly distinguish the blood vessel from other portions.
It is difficult for a person to grasp the shape of a blood vessel like a coronary artery having a large number of bifurcations with an image radiographed in one direction.
Research and development have been made on a technique of generating a 3D model of a blood vessel from two X-ray images captured in two directions (see Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1, for example). This technique enables a person to easily grasp the shape of a blood vessel.